If you would have told them
by demonlifehealer
Summary: If you would have told Cid when he was prying open the coffin that in four years he would marry the gunman inside, he would have done something you wouldn't have liked. Valenwind, yaoi, ect.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sorry but my last fic had to be discontinued for inspiration reasons! I just couldn't do it! I felt nothing for it any longer and with College, work, and bodyguard training I couldn't devote my full attention to it. But I did get inspiration for this so I hope everyone likes it! Thanks to everyone who reviews!!

* * *

If you would've told Cidney Highwind A.K.A. Cid when he was prying the lid off the coffin in Shinra mansion that in four years he was going to marry the gunslinger inside. He would have asked you what the fucking hell you had been smoking, cussed you out, punched you, then threw you in the coffin and shut the lid for five minutes while you struggled so you wouldn't get it in your mind to tell such fibs again.

The first thing Vincent saw when he cracked open his eyes as he awakened from his thirty year rest was the sky, of course he soon found out that he was looking into the eyes of his rescuer. Maybe it scared him how much he wanted to keep gazing into those endless orbs as he said that he wanted to be left alone. If you would have told Vincent that one day he would seek those eyes out, he would have simply walked away.

When Cid saw how the vampire would angst he would try his best to cheer him up. Not that the crude jokes or his amazing speech could be accounted for since they hardly ever worked but there were times when after saying something off the wall or sarcastic to the other members that the pilot would see those crimson orbs light up in amusement, if only for a second. If you would have told Cid that he would one day be the only person who could cheer the vampire up, he would have scoffed and told you to mind your own fucking business.

Vincent wasn't a vampire but he might as well have been. He was kept awake with his ultra sensitive hearing and insomnia. He heard voices in his head. But none could mistake the drunken ramblings of Cid when the pilot thought everyone was asleep. The gunslinger heard the whispered apologies to Shera begging her to come back and Vincent could smell the tears from when Cidney finally realized that he had been talking to an empty chair. Normally the vamp would have left the person alone, but this was their pilot so Vincent would walk Cid back to bed, whispering that things would be alright. Highwind never remembered and Vincent never told. If you would have told Vincent that one day he would fill a bigger space in the pilot's heart than the former wife, he would have glared at you until you finally ran away from the intensity.

Cid often liked being alone, but he didn't like silence. After a rather cold divorce from Shera, he figured that it was better to be alone and began to slightly get used to it. Still it was lonely and by far too quiet. Sure he had his engines that he could have tinkered with all day but it was nothing like human companionship. Maybe that's why Cid would always look to his right waiting for the silent gunman to finish grooming and stand next to him, even though the vampire never said two words. If you would have told Cid that one day he would refuse to go traveling unless his "Good luck charm" was standing beside him, he would have cussed you out then thrown you off his airship.

When the team of AVALANCH disbanded Vincent was left with no where to go. At first he traveled, then he rested but nothing he did seemed to stop the urging to go see the foul mouth pilot. He thought about how much he'd been through and in the end he decided to go see the man. There in the dark sat Cid in his empty house. He watched as the pilot played with some mechanics in boredom but not happiness. A bit of empathy arose in the gunslinger as he walked onto the porch and knocked on the door. Vincent watched as the pilot arose and grumpily answered the door. Though Cid's somber attitude was quick to dispel when he saw who was at the door. A giant grin arose to Highwind's face and he demanded that if Vincent didn't have anyplace to stay then he was staying there. The so called vampire shrugged and tried to ignore the feeling of warmth that spread through him at having a place to come to. If you would have told Vincent that he would call that place his first true home in the years to come he would have threatenly ran his hand along his gun.

The first time Cid and the vampire kissed it was a complete accident. The pilot was ranting about how one of the parts that he needed had been discontinued. Vincent, tired from already listening for twenty minutes started walking away down the hall. Cid, who had never been to good at taking social clues to shut up followed and continued ranting. The vampire suddenly turned heel in an attempt to intimidate the pilot. Cid wasn't paying attention and ended up slamming into a lip lock with the gunslinger. The two kisses back and then flew backwards as if they had been burned when they realized what they were doing. If you would have told Cid that in the near future he couldn't have a good day unless he kissed the gunman at least once. He would have cussed you out, punched you, then forced you to clean his house before he kicked you out…with an emphasis on kick.

The vampire's voices nearly ever left him alone except when he was with Cid. Was that because the pilot said such off the wall things and had such foul language that it even shocked the demons? But on the days that the demons wouldn't leave him alone and he was left shaking from the flashbacks. There Cidney would come in and make him go out with the pilot. To the store, to the park anywhere really. Then all the way there the pilot would hold the gunslinger's hand until the chills stopped. After that, while still rambling about the "fucking idiots" Cid would take Vincent to get something to cheer him up. It would normally be one of those vending machine toys or a balloon. The demon host would act as if those gestures didn't matter, but despite this Cid never ceased to do it. If you told Vincent that you knew that he kept every one of those toys hidden under the floorboard. He would have shot you without hesitation with a blush adorning his features.

If you would have told Cid that he would like being bottom in the relationship with a male. He would have speared you alive. But it wasn't as though he could help it. Vincent was hard and erotic and Cid would have to be a complete dumbass to say no. Besides it was demon mating season and since Vincent had demons inside of him he was affected. It wasn't until later that Cid found out that the bite mark on his shoulder from that night was a demon's way of claiming a mate.

If you would have told Vincent that he would be trying to keep Cid from aging. He would have rolled his eyes at your stupidity then walked away. But as he cooked dinner, Vincent would "accidentally" cut himself and let the blood "accidentally" fall into the food. Vincent's blood is what kept him from aging so it should work for Cid too. Sure the gunslinger felt a bit guilty for using such an underhanded tactic but a demon kept it's mate with him. And Vincent knew that if Cid died there would be nothing on this earth for the gunslinger left anyway.

If you told Cid that one day he would throw Vincent a ring and say "Let's fucking get shacked." He would have fainted. But this is what exactly happened and to even more surprise the gunman agreed. The wedding was the next week. It was mostly an exchanging of rings with Tifa as the minister but it was the most memorable wedding in the history of AVALANCHE. It was made even better when he got Vincent all alone.

If you would had told the pilot and the demon vessel that you knew that loved each other, they would have smirked and agreed…..before Cid cussed you out about "minding your own fucking business and focusing on your own fucking god dammed love life."

The End.

* * *

It's done! Awsome! Please review! This is my first valenwind so tell me how I did!


End file.
